


Mein Bruder

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [449]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherhood, DFB-Pokal, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Robby!!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko et Robby après la finale de Pokal 2019.
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač
Series: FootballShot [449]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Mein Bruder

Mein Bruder

  
Niko est épuisé, il pourrait dormir sur l'herbe du stade de Berlin, son stade techniquement avec celui de Zagreb, il a passé tellement d'heures ici que ça ne le gênerait pas d'y rester une nuit entière pour se remémorer tout ce qu'il y avait pu y vivre. Ce n'est pourtant pas encore le bon moment pour souffler, Niko rentre aux vestiaires pour soupirer finalement, ka soirée va encore être longue, le temps de faire la fête à l'hôtel, il connaît le déroulement des futures heures grâce à la victoire en Pokal l'année dernière. Il s'assoit sur un banc en retirant sa veste, observant les joueurs qui célèbrent autour de lui, la coupe qui tourne entre les mains, c'est une bonne fin de saison, mais il reste totalement fatigué et veut dormir.

  
Niko sourit quand Arjen frappe dans la main de Franck, dernier match, dernière coupe. C'est une belle image que de voir tous ces gamins heureux ensemble, une belle récompense pour tous les efforts fournis durant la saison. Il entend Robby rire à côté de lui alors qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule, à partir de ce moment là, Niko ne faut pas de nouveaux progrès et ferme ses yeux. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir sur son petit-frère, il est heureux de pouvoir toujours l'avoir à ses côtés après toutes ces années. Niko ne rêve que du sourire de son frère pendant quelques heures, le voir joyeux est son but principal depuis qu'il l'a vu pour la première fois à la maternité...

  
Fin


End file.
